


Soda, Sympathy and Shore

by gogogadgetgengar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetgengar/pseuds/gogogadgetgengar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's this deal Eridan has? And why with Gamzee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soda, Sympathy and Shore

**Author's Note:**

> A Purpleshipping fluff fic for a friend of mine. 'v' I hope she likes it.
> 
> Note about quirks: I tend to think of Eridan's quirk as more of a stutter. That's why his is written, but Gamzee's isn't.

Eridan leaned back in his seat. What the fuck was he getting himself into? A whole mess of unnecessary trouble, that’s what. A final, poignant “clackity clack” from his keyboard and he was done. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind he would regret this.

“You’re stupid for doin’ this,” it complained in his voice. “Wwhy don’t you turn that computer back on an tell him deal’s off?”  
Eridan turned his nose up at the voice.

“Oh wwait that’s right you’re fuckin’ desperate at this point aren’t you, my mistake.” It continued to gripe and complain, even long after Eridan was on mainland.

“Didn’t you try that nasty concoction before? You hated it didn’t you? Yeah you did, you spit it out wwith this ugly look on your face an you wwere all ‘bluh!’ and noww you’re gonna go an do it again like a fuckin’ retard. Cod, you’re so—”

“Shut UP!” Eridan yelled out loud, kicking up sand. The wind carried it into his face and he was left spluttering and spitting incoherently.

“Who’re ya tellin’ to motherfuckin’ shut their mouth, bro?”

Eridan spun on his heel and ran into Gamzee, who was doe-eyed and spacey, as usual. Too close for comfort, he shoved the other away. “None a your damn business. I’m only here because a our deal, you got that?”

“Yeah, sure. No problem. Everyone’s got some motherfucking problems sometimes, but all ya gotta do is slam a cold one and talk it the motherfuck out.” Gamzee plopped himself down onto the soft sand, patting next to him for Eridan to do the same.

Eridan’s quest to sit down was much more extravagant and even made Gamzee roll his eyes at how methodical he was being. When he was finally settled into the sand, knees hugged against his chest and arms wrapped around himself, Gamzee offered Eridan a faygo.

“Here, this should turn that motherfucking frown right the fuck upside down,” he said with a lopsided grin. The blue drink fizzed and sloshed inside its container, making Eridan turn away from it in disgust. Gamzee wouldn’t have that from his troll buddy, though, and forced it into his hand. “Just try it, dude.”

“Wwhere wwere you evven keepin’ these?” he asked, shaking the bottle of ‘blue raspberry’ faygo, whatever the fuck a raspberry was, or why there was a blue kind.

“No wait don’t shake it you’ll—” Too late, Gamzee cringed as the carbonation fizzes over and sprays the both of them in sugary drink. “Oops.” He looked at Eridan, who had capped the soda a little too late and now was sticky and very upset. “No use getting’ mad, bro, it’s only a drink. I can totally get you a new one.”

“The drink isn’t what I’m upset about,” Eridan replied icily. He pulled off his scarf and threw it to the ground. “My clothes are fuckin’ ruined!”

Gamzee looked at the scarf, then glanced up to Eridan, and finally back to the scarf. “Say what now?” He felt confused (not that he wasn’t confused on a daily basis). “It’s just a scarf.”

“Not just the scarf! My shirt an pants and _my hair_ ,” Eridan wailed, running his hand through his hair. His fingers, coated in sand and grit, tangled in knots the soda made, “ _ohhhh_.” He wasn’t happy in the slightest.

“If you just introduce your clothes to some motherfucking water and soap, they can totally be buddies,” Gamzee lilted. “And they can have like a motherfucking dance-off and ta-da! Your clothes are clean again!”

Eridan made no sound for a long time, trying to understand what the hell Gamzee had just said. When he deciphered the message, he growled out “They’re dryclean.”

“Oh,” Gamzee said. He, too, was silent, before suddenly bouncing back. “Well then all of what I just motherfucking said, but without the water!”

“They’re already ruined wwith your damn faygo! An I smell like some fruit molested me. Wwhy did I evven come talk to you a all people?” Eridan huffed and flopped over onto his side, not even bothering to be prim and proper anymore. “Wwhy don’t I just go home an pretend none a this ever happened?”

“Woah, dude,” Gamzee said, pushing Eridan back into an upright position. “Didn’t you wanna come here to get your talk on or something?”

“Yeah, and?”

“Let’s get our motherfucking talk on, then!” A new persona took over Gamzee. Instead of the chill, laid-back Gamzee, he was now a peppy, sugar-and-slime-induced one. With a fluid motion he brought not only himself onto his feet, but Eridan’s as well. “I even got some more wicked elixir and—”

“Stop. I don’t wwant to knoww about any a your cod damn ‘elixirs’ or ‘cold ones’ or anythin’ like that. I just wwant to go home, change out a these awwful-smellin’ clothes and forget any a this evver happened.”

“Well, bro, if you need some motherfucking clothes I got some spares hanging around not doing anything.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Nope. Just Gamzee.”

* * *

Gamzee ushered Eridan into his hive and he looked so fucking excited for it all it made Eridan question his want of leaving. If someone was willing to pay attention to him, then why not…

“Hey, Gam,” Eridan said, peeling off his sandy clothes and opting for Gamzee’s dryer, but also extremely oversized shirt, “Wwhy are you so excited about havvin’ me ovver?”

“Not every day a motherfucker gets to see his friends, so when I do it’s like a party.” Gamzee sifted through piles of empty faygo bottles and stray horns to find some unopened faygo. He tried offering it to Eridan, but the result was less than favourable, so with a shrug, Gamzee downed the drink himself.

“That’s seriously disgustin’,” Eridan commented, but his heart skipped a beat when Gamzee had acknowledged him as a friend.

Gamzee barked out a laugh that rivaled Terezi’s. “Nah, man, s’good. Anyway, what’d you want to up and talk about?”

“No, I don’t think you’d wwant to listen to me, anywway.”

“Friends shouldn’t be motherfucking sad and bothered.”

There went his heart again.

“So,” Gamzee continued, taking another swig of Faygo, “What’s on your mind, my sea-dwelling brother?”

“Wwell,” Eridan began, “you see it happened like this: …” The next five minutes consisted of Eridan explaining in excruciating detail of another failed attempt to win over Feferi, Karkat, Sollux, Vriska, anyone. Gamzee only half paid attention as his eyes darted around for something interesting.

“Yuh-huh,” he said. “Yup.” He had no idea what he was saying “yeah” and “oh,” to, but it kept confrontation down to a minimum.

Eridan, on the other hand, was rambling and tripping over his words. The one-sided conversation delved into his thoughts on Gamzee.

“An I koww you’re just a dim-wwited landdwweller but you went out a your way to listen to my problems and you evven let me wwear some a your clothes and, wwell, thanks, I guess…?” He sounded unsure of himself. Fidgeting with the cuff of his borrowed shirt, Eridan leaned over and quickly kissed Gamzee’s cheek. He waited for the negative reaction.

And waited.

Finally Gamzee seemed to notice Eridan had stolen a kiss. “…Pfffwha—?” he chuckled. “What’s that for?”

Eridan deadpanned and leaned back a bit. “Uh. Nothin’. Nevvermind.”

Gamzee said nothing, only taking another sip of soda. “Mmkay.”

“No, wwait. Not Nevvermind.” Eridan swallowed his pride and crawled closer to Gamzee. He fisted sections of Gamzee’s shirt and pulled him in for a less-than-chaste kiss, and was surprised to find that Gamzee wasn’t resisting. He was surprised to find that Gamzee was actually _kissing back_.

“You knoww wwhat,” the voice in Eridan’s head said thoughtfully.

 _Wwhat_? Eridan replied back as Gamzee pulled them both to the ground.

“Faygo doesn’t taste so bad after all.”


End file.
